


Daydream

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Peridot thinks shes suave, just daydreamin', she should be getting work done but noooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Short and sweet thingy based off art by obsessedwithamedot on tumblr! Peridot has a nice daydream involving a gem who is special to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this artwork from Tumblr: http://obsessedwithamedot.tumblr.com/post/147483451399/i-found-old-art-that-fit-that-request-perfectly-i

Peridot and Amethyst were in each other’s arms, standing around in their own little world. Peridot didn’t seem to be wearing her visor, and they were both wearing cute matching over-sized T-shirts for reasons unknown (but who was complaining?). Peridot today particularly had something about her that made Amethyst feel drawn in. Maybe it was that wanting, flirtatious look in her eye? Or the low voice she had chosen to use?

“Hey, _Amethyst_ , does this make you…. _nervous_?”

Peridot snaked her thin arms around Amethyst’s thick waist, drawing her closer to herself and making the distance between them suddenly incredibly small. The purple gem grew flustered at the action, holding Peridot’s shoulder and averting her eyes. She tried not to reveal how nervous she actually was, attempting to control her wobbly tone.

“P-Peri, c’mon!” she tried to chuckle off the charming green gem’s advances. But it seemed like the teasing was working. Peridot never let her visorless gaze leave Amethyst and she progressively leant closer and closer to Amethyst’s face. The purple gem felt herself being shifted closer suddenly, small fingers gripping her sides and back to lean her chest against Peridot’s.

In a super sexy voice, Peridot purred out “Is this proximity close enough for you?”

Amethyst’s brain quickly turned to lovestruck mush and it was apparent she could not form much of a response. She grabbed for Peridot’s torso, but mostly let the smaller gem hold her as she got lost in those bright green eyes. She stared at the appealing gem and chuckled in a flustered manner. “Uh, hehe…”

Peridot leaned in, watching her partners eyes lazily close before she shut her own and connected their lips together. Amethyst purred happily and the green gem could only snicker against her, working her fingers into her soft lavender hair.

“You’re so cute, Amethyst….”

-

Peridot continued to stare at nothing, only this time, she was not preoccupied with thoughts of her and Amethyst. She vaguely felt the cool barn floorboards beneath her, and the faint draft coming through the hole in the wall she had made with her Peribot.

“What is wrong with me?” she thought to herself as her face heated up, a blush spreading to her cheeks from her nose. She glanced around, glad no one was there to see her, as not a minute later she had again lost herself to her fantasies.


End file.
